swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaevos
Kaevos was an incredibly powerful Sith Lord harkening from the days of the Old Republic. Unlike many of the Sith who lived long lives well into the time of the Galactic Empire, Kaevos chose to not interact, instead biding his time and planning until after the Ancharus conflicts. Kaevos himself was a powerhouse, boasting many unique force abilities and styles unseen such as his Force Consumption ability. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Lord Kaevos' early history is unknown, as is his entrance into the Sith Order. He was recorded to have arrived on Korriban and to have slain a Dark Council member in cold blood, claiming he could do as such. Kaevos was granted the title of Sith Lord and tutoring Darth Xol, the official master of Darth Kron. Under the sith order he took a particular liking to torture and upon any opportunity practised this on victims of war, so much so that he gained the alias "Lord of Torture". Role Against Malgus During the Old Republic, the Sith Empire found themselves combating Darth Malgus' attempts to form a new empire for himself to rule, this civil conflict drew in many notorious sith. Kaevos was no exception. Combating with unknown motives Kaevos aided Darth Sycthian, Darth Kranak, Darth Kron and the rest of the order's forces in assaulting Ilum. The defending bastion was headed by Jedi General Enil Otaru who lead a furious stand against the Sith. This was in vain however as the advancing forces broke through. Kaevos sighted his old enemy and duelled Enil, the two fighting well but with Kaevos being the superior. Enil was disarmed of his saber and channelled the force one last time to attack Kaevos, seemingly perishing in the process. Kaevos later found himself aiding in tracking down and torturing Darth Serevin to gain Malgus' location. Once found and beaten Kaevos tortured Serevin until his eventual death at his hands, Malgus' location was revealed and told to the other Sith. After this Kaevos resumed his own activities. Alliance through the White Legion Kaevos resurfaced as an ally of the White Legion and assisted them in many confrontations. Firstly he sought after a personal goal of tempting and training Murphy Reed. He was unfortunately delayed by Jes Umbr who bought enough time using Darth Crypt's saber and spirit to allow Murphy to gather his strength so that together Kaevos could be warded away. Kaevos aided mainly in the destruction of the Jedi temple and Coruscant by the White Legion during their attack against the Galactic Alliance, New Republic and Vindictive forces gathered there. He was part of a covert mission to sabotage the temple, himself being the distraction and powerhouse needed to buy the other operatives enough time. Whilst there he engaged the defending Jedi, notably Noman Karr and Kan Toth. Kan's family and master Enil Otaru had a long history against Kaevos, for that he desired to gain some comeuppance against the Sith. Kan, however, was like most Jedi there, outmatched by the Sith, who utilised his Force Overflow abilities to break Kan's defence, leading to him cutting off Kan's arm. Kan did, however, find an ounce of strength and managed to cast Kaevos to the temple before passing out. Kaevos during the main attack on Coruscant attacked with his Sith warriors the medical districts and facilities on the planet, aiming to crush morale and eliminate the injured who rested in those buildings. He also was aware of Kan recovering still, to which he sensed his location with his intention being to finish what he started at the temple. He made his way to Kan's ward, ready to strike him down before being stopped by Darth Kron who was in a force cloak awaiting an attack on Kan. The two duelled, exchanging threats and memories of their time during the old republic, Kaevos remarking about how he killed someone close to Kron. Kron eventually gained the upper hand and forced Kaevos to retreat. Kron escaping with Kan afterwards to Hosnian Prime. Powers and Abilities Kaevos' power comes from three aspects, his complete embracement of the dark side of the force, almost allowing it to act through him rather than him acting by it. Another aspect is his sole dedication to discovering his weaknesses and strengths, then learning to eliminate the weak points, and better the strengths. The third aspect is more mysterious, he claimed to have been connected to another which granted him strength, the extent of this is unknown. Kaevos was known to utilise a unique fighting style with the force, as well as using rather unusual lightsaber styles. *'Force Overflow' - This ability flooded a target's mind with volatile force energy, terrorising them with their greatest fears and shattering their will. The ability ended with a repulse of force energy. *'Force Consumption' - A unique variant of force drain, this ability not only saps the life and force energy of the target but also allowed Kaevos to break the user's will and consume their spirit. Sapping their skill and knowledge. It could also if done to the critical point, enslave minds. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Sith Category:Sorcerers Category:Monarchs Category:White Legion members Category:True Sith members